Much Better Than Coffee!
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Chenzel! Oneshot. Idina and Kristin spend some time together backstage between shows...


**A/N: Hey, so this is my first fanfic... I realised that there aren't many Chenzel fics, which I love, so I decided to write one :) so here it is, hope you like it!**

Idina's mobile phone buzzed with an incoming text message. She looked around at her fellow cast mates and the director before pulling her phone out of her pocket and inconspicuously reading the message.

'_You. Me. Your dressing room. ASAP! K xx.'_

Idina grinned to herself as she read the short text and then looked across the room at a small woman sitting next to Norbert. She began to fill with anticipation of the coming hours. The whole cast of Wicked was in the middle of a quick discussion after the matinee, and would shortly be left to their own devices until the show that night. Idina had been planning to grab a coffee then look around the shops for a little while, but it seemed her tiny, blonde co-star had other ideas. Well, that was fine with Idina. Anything for an afternoon of cuddles! Idina's mind began to wander as she remembered the last time she was alone with Kristin.

_They were sitting in Kristin's dressing room after a rehearsal, talking and laughing like best friends did, when Kristin leaned over and pecked Idina on the lips. Idina was surprised, but began to wonder if Kristin had the same closeted feelings that she herself had. So, she asked Kristin what the kiss was for. Kristin shyly looked at Idina and replied, "Because I love you, Dee." As she said this, Idina's eyes filled with tears and she let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too," she replied, and leaned forward to give the blonde a proper kiss._

That had been almost a week ago, and they had been so busy this week that neither of them had any chance to stop and talk with each other outside of their on-stage lives. Idina was excited of the prospect of getting to hang out with Kristin again, as she always was, but this time would be different. Now, Kristin was not only her best friend, but her girlfriend, too.

Idina startled out of her memories as everyone around her began to get up, scraping their chairs and talking loudly. She made eye contact with Kristin, like they were having a telepathic conversation for a second, and without warning, both women broke into grins and sprinted towards the door. They raced down the hallways, backstage at the Gershwin Theatre, until they got to Idina's dressing room, decorated in Elphie themed presents from fans and friends. They both collapsed on the small sofa, out of breath but laughing.

"Kristin, you should really get fitter. I thought I was unfit, until I beat you!" Idina teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have legs half the size of yours! You have an unfair advantage!"

"Well maybe you should just grow then. Although if you were bigger, it would be harder to do this..." And Idina picked Kristin up in her arms and spun her round. As she put the smaller woman down, Idina kept a tight hold on her, leaning in and kissing her fiercely. Kristin ran her hands through Idina's long, brown curls, closing her eyes and relaxing against the taller woman, her warm embrace being a source of comfort. All of a sudden, Kristin realised she was exhausted from the week just gone, and said so.

"Dee, I'm really tired. Do you think we could just have a rest this afternoon?"

"Sure sweetheart, we can cuddle on the sofa for a while if you want." Idina led Kristin over to the small sofa opposite the mirrors. Both women sat down, Kristin immediately curling up to Idina and resting her blonde head on Idina's shoulder. She closed her eyes and was soon quietly snoring. Idina smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have someone like Kristin in her life, and more importantly, in love with her. She closed her eyes as she placed a small kiss on the blonde head on her shoulder.

An hour later, Norbert came into the room to see Idina, but instead walked in on the beautiful couple asleep on the sofa. He smiled and backed out, softly shutting the door behind him. The quiet thud of the door woke Kristin, and she looked around in a daze before realising where she was. She looked at the gorgeous brunette on whose shoulder she had been sleeping, grinning as she decided to have some fun. Gently, Kristin ran her fingers up Idina's arm and over her shoulder until she got to her neck. She softly placed a kiss in the hollow of her girlfriend's neck, laughing to herself when Idina smiled in her sleep. Continuing on, Kristin trailed her fingers down Idina's chest, getting closer and closer to the low cut neckline of Idina's t-shirt, at which the V-neck showed just a subtle hint of cleavage, enough to focus Kristin's eyes and begin to turn her on. Idina mumbled and shifted slightly, her thigh rubbing against the blonde's. Kristin slowly moved her hand down Idina's top, first stroking and then cupping Idina's breasts, gently kissing them. Idina startled awake and Kristin giggled in a very Glinda-like fashion, watching her girlfriend's reaction. As soon as Idina realised it was only Kristin touching her, she relaxed and Kristin moved forward to straddle her lap, kissing her lips. Softly at first, then with more vigour, until they were kissing passionately, Idina's hands wrapped around Kristin's waist, and Kristin's hands tangled in Idina's hair.

Time had no meaning as the two women fought for control of the kiss, their tongues battling against each other. Idina reclined on the sofa and pulled Kristin on top of her, both women sighing and moaning slightly. They were locked in this position when Joe suddenly burst in. His eyes widened at the sight before him, and as his two leading ladies jumped away from each other, Kristin falling onto the floor, he blushed deeply, realising he had witnessed not just a make-out session, but a very intimate, private moment. Stammering apologies, he turned around and fled the room. The women looked at each other, mortified, until they both suddenly broke into fits of giggles.

Idina was the first to stop laughing, and said, "Oh god, what's Joe going to say?"

"I don't know what he'll say..." giggled Kristin, "but I do know that he's going to be remembering this for a long time! He'll dream about two gorgeous, sexy women making out backstage: every guy's desire!"

Idina laughed, looking at Kristin. Both women's' hair was messy and tangled, and their clothes were rumpled. Straightening her clothes, Idina said, "I love you. Let's do this between shows all the time!"

With a sly look on her face, Kristin agreed, then tackled her woman to the floor, sitting on her stomach and kissing her with passion. "Yes," she replied. "This is much better than coffee and shopping!"


End file.
